kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NinjaSheik
Hola Thank you for the compliment Continuing from Last Night Friend Real Name Annoyed Apparently Hello Your edits Hey there, a little request, do you mind marking your edits as minor as they are... well minor and it makes it easier to navigate through the RC, please? -- 01:50, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh...I'm sorry...I'm causing trouble again, aren't I...?--NinjaSheik 01:52, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Oh no, not trouble, it's just easier to filter minor edits when you mark them, and since you're removing spaces and such from articles it's something that really doesn't need to be patrolled, so it'd be easier to watch for anon edits and other stuff that way ^^ -- 02:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Um...Okay...Again, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...--NinjaSheik 02:14, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I give Listen, I gave up. I've been deleting these messages because I'm finished trying be usefull, so threatening me about banning won't work besides I'm an unknown contributer so think before typing. You don't get it, do you? Admins can ban you if you have recieve three warnings, no matter who you are. You're going to get ban, and I know you haven't given up yet. STOP DELATING THE WARNINGS!--NinjaSheik 23:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Listen I stopped editing I HAVE STOPPED and who cares if delete warnings all they are is little pieces of data you cant ban me from the only info site I know of look there will not be any edits from until die, so freaking get off my case I gave. You're such a jerk! You're nothing more than a child, a spoiled one who can't follow the rules around here.--NinjaSheik 23:31, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry my brother got ahold my computer and started screwing around he's only 7. I'll make sure he dosen't do anything to this site. Okay once again I'm very sorry for what he's been doing. Am I suppose to believe that. Let me tell you something, kid, I'm not very big on the trusting thing. Do you know how many users like yourself have used that as an excuse and lie to someone on this wiki about it? Give me proof and then I'll believe you.--NinjaSheik 23:36, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Sheik, please don't yell at the anonymous... It encourages vandalism not against the Wiki itself, but mainly directed at users. --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'天下']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'無双']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'！！']] 23:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Sir SCC...I didn't want you to see this...I'm sorry. But, he's annoying and I'm super busy at the moment!--NinjaSheik 23:55, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :... Yes, he may be annoying, but in all seriousness, there shouldn't be a reason to yell at him until he gives you an apology. And anonymous, we had that sort of thing with siblings once here (and actually bought it) and then it led to us becoming more and more reluctant about "siblings". Just giving you a heads up. --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'天下']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'無双']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'！！']] 00:00, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...--NinjaSheik 00:25, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Uh... There's no need to apologize to me. --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'天下']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'無双']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'！！']] 00:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh! Sorry...--NinjaSheik 00:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi It's ME! It's Been Eons! OMG YOU SHOULD SEE THIS! Warnings Don't deleate what I said because it a true cheat Terrablade 00:25, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, NinjaSheik. You're really sweet to go to all that trouble for me.-Terrablade Hello, Sheik! Not sure if you remember, but when Xiggie and Door To Nothing wanted me to make an account, you told them "Not to pressure me". Thanks, and now I have an account, and soon, I will have a talk bubble (if I ever learn how). Well, thanks again, and I'll see you around. Coroxn-''The Lunar Brigade'' Ah, yes. I remember you. Nice to meet you.--'''NinjaSheik 17:35, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Warnings It is really important that when leaving a warning, it doesn't get emotional. Please just leave the infraction as the parameter of the warning template, and leave it at that. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 22:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh...Sorry...I apologize. Um, please don't be mad.--'NinjaSheik' 23:04, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :It's nothing, it's just that it kind of exacerbates the situation when you start yelling at the troll, because it tells him he's getting the results he wants - he's pissed you off. Treat him like a machine would, and you take the fun out of it for him.Glorious CHAOS! 04:20, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay.--'NinjaSheik' 21:24, October 12, 2009 (UTC) IRC? Xehanort's Apprentice It's not a theory.... Go watch the trailers and look at screen shots for Birth By Sleep. You can clearly SEE Riku and Sora as youngsters in the game. Plus the game takes 10 Places before which is established. Riku was 15 in KH and Sora was 14. That means they would still be around when Xehanort's Apprentice and Ventus were around. That's why I keep asking to have that Theory that Ventus is Sora's past life and Xehanort's Apprentice is Riku's past life to be removed.- 65.11.19.179 It was him Regarding Axel's origin Why did you revert it? It made perfect sense to remove speculation on your part but you then decide to leave it the same.-Aqua00000 04:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I just changed my mind. I'm not in the mood to debate right now.--'NinjaSheik' 04:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Unblocked? Riku and Journal Why did you change Riku and Jiminy's Journal? The fact is true look at Kingdom Hearts coded.-Cococrash11 The way you wrote didn't make any sense. What are you trying to say? That Jiminy's Journel IS that thing that takes the form of Riku?--'NinjaSheik' 20:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) You should read the links in http://www.gamefaqs.com/mobile/mobile/file/943348/57054 's in Olymbus Colesium..-Cococrash11 A Data-Riku? Using the many memories within Jiminy's notebook, and bound them together where they were once strewn apart. In a manner of speaking, that Data-Riku is the journel itself. You could've told us that part to make it make more sense!--'NinjaSheik' 04:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm not that that good in explaning things, and besides I thought you already read Kingdom Hearts coded in this wikia site..-Cococrash11 I did, but you still have to make sense. Do as you please. Oh, and leave your name after you post a message here.--'NinjaSheik' 15:58, October 18, 2009 (UTC) You're back :D Hey there. Why did you remove what I put in Traverse Town's trivia?--Lutimuta 20:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Whoops, my bad.--Lutimuta Talk Bubble Can you tell me how to get an awesome talk bubble like everyone else has?Seraph-Six 20:30, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Sure. Go to either Lord Xiggie or Sir DTN for help. They're experts on making talk bubble. They're both very nice and sweet.--'NinjaSheik' 20:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay! Thanks for your help.--Seraph-Six 20:38, October 18, 2009 (UTC) No problem.--'NinjaSheik' 20:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Also, how do you make your name colored more than black/red?--Seraph-Six 20:45, October 18, 2009 (UTC} Ask Sir DTN for that. He'll help you if you ask him. He's such a sweetie.--'NinjaSheik' 20:49, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Double thanks. :D--Seraph-Six 20:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC) No problem.--'NinjaSheik' 20:52, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Pinnochio's World Do you know why they give up Pinnochio's world in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days? They should had new worlds like High School Musical. P.S. What do you think of Xion the main character?-Cococrash11 The idea was later cut out for Pinnochio's wolrd. As for HSM, what the heck!? HSM was never set to appear in Kingdom Hearts. That was just a hoax someone made to trick everyone. I mean, everybody knew that the minute they saw it. It was so fake. Xion is not the main character. Roxas is, Xion just plays a important role, that's all.--'NinjaSheik' 21:26, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hm... Blog Comment